Speed Force
The Speed Force is a variation of Total Kinetic Control '''that grants one the ability to control kinetic energy at a molecular level. Motion in the universe is a form of computation. In other words, when you pour coffee into your cup in the morning, that action is performing a material calculation, an algorithm, based on the operating system of the universe, the laws of nature (gravity and the other forces). Now, the fastest "processing" speed is the speed of light. As relative motion approaches the speed of light, then reality comes close to breaking down. Space and time warp and matter comes very close to breaking down. The same thing happens when matter approaches the temperature of absolute zero which denotes no molecular motion at all. Matter at that point condenses into "superatoms" which are basically undifferentiated information, potential but unused data in the processor of the universe. The Speed Force functions as is a space-time "processor" designed to "upgrade" the local environment of a speedster. Basically, it increases the processing speed around the speedster so that he or she can approach the speed of light without exhibiting relativistic effects. This also accounts for the protective friction "aura" that prevents the speedster from bursting into flames. The Speed Force's computation creates a tight local field around the speedster's body that makes all molecular contact appear to be no faster than if the speedster was running at normal speed. This also creates an extremely unique perceptual effect in the speedster's mind. While running, he can both experience the relative speed at which he appears to be moving (he can accelerate to near the speed of light) while at the same time he can perceive local events as if they are standing still. Anything within say a six foot radius would appear to slow down the faster he or she ran while the surrounding environment outside would appear to be rushing by. Special Abilities '''Total Kinetic Control: The Speed Force is basically an application of this. Speedsters have control of kinetic energy at a molecular level. They can turn an environment’s potential energy into kinetic energy; they can also purposely channel the energy into the cells of their body and processes it into them, giving them a vast increase in strength, speed and spiritual force. They can also manipulate the potency of the energy release. They have the power necessary to cause another being to be unable to move or unable to stop if in motion. They are able to cause or simulate various energies by manipulating the kinetic energy present, such as infrared and microwaves by increasing molecular agitation or cold by reducing it. Accelerated Healing - Speed Force conduits are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. Decelerated Aging - Speed Force conduits have a slowed aging process. This power can be imparted on their most intimate loved ones by extended contact rather than distribution. Energy Construct Creation - Speed Force conduits can use the matter generated by their speed to create solid objects such as walls or bridges. This power requires constant concentration and reapplication of the construct for it to remain stable. By increasing their steps even a little will result in quasi-clones. This technique is used as diversions, substitutes or multi-directional attacks. These "speed-clones" generated by his intense speed are so realistic that they have even shown the ability to bleed after getting attacked.[14] Increased Perceptions - Speed Force conduits traveling at the speed of sound may miss important events as they run by. The Speed Force grants them enhanced senses that allow them to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. Infinite Mass Punch '''- Speed Force conduits have an increased level of strength added to their bodies which they can impart in different ways. Skilled speedsters can strength each and every move they make however this requires attention and stress for each movement and therefore is almost never used. In most cases conduits can focus the Speed Force's energies into one massive punch. '''Bunshi seigyo (分子制御,Molecular Control): '''The ability to control the kinetic vibration of ones molecules to the degree that they could vibrate through solid objects. speedsters can temporarily extend this ability to anyone in his immediate vicinity (that is, those holding onto some part of his body), though it is rarely used in this way, as it requires a great deal of concentration and much higher kinetic vibration rates (thereby exhausting himself both mentally and physically, with a risk of becoming stuck permanently mid-phase unless he is forcibly shocked out of it). Used offensively, he could theoretically disintegrate and atomize organic material, though he has never actually done so. '''Self-Sustenance - Speed Force conduits travel at incredible speeds which cause their bodies to work overtime. In situations where their bodies may be too fast for them to breathe they may impart on the Speed Force for sustenance. However, this almost always results in the conduits having an increased metabolism at all times requiring them to constantly refill their energy supplies. Speed Force Aura - People who are propelled by the conduits during high speed situations can survive the harsh conditions associated with mach speeds. When the conduit must rescue an individual from a burning building these individuals will be protected while within the aura. Speed Force Condut - People who, for whatever reason, are connected to the Speed Force are sometimes called Speed Force Conduits. This means that they are connected to the Speed Force and are tethered to it. Some characters may control their Speed Force imparted powers in different ways such as only Superhuman Strength or even directed through Lighting but no matter their adoptions they are still connected to the Force. Doteki(動的,Kinetic): A most versatile power. Because the kinetic energy governed all motion, the Speedster can rob objects of their kinetic energy, motion, or momentum (e.g., attacks in flight or turning an enemy into a statue) and use the energy to accelerate himself even faster. He could similarly lend speed to inanimate objects or allies, enabling them to temporarily travel nearly as fast as himself. Sharing the Force - Speed Force conduits can allow their friends or family members to run along side them at their equaled speeds. Certain conduits who may only have minor access to the Force may achieve full levels of the Force due to the main conduit's association with it. Zenmenteki Gakuryoku (Complete Knowledge): Makes speedster totally aware of his surroundings, distances, weights, composition of objects, thicknesses, speeds etc etc.. Supercharged Brain Activity - Sometimes neglected by Speedsters who only operate at superhuman speeds and never slow down enough to understand their full potential; Speedsters can access superhuman levels in their brains further than processing information. They can test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in their brains at superhuman speeds. Different conduits access this activity in different ways. Superhuman Endurance - Speed Force conduits have to access the Speed Force for a number of different tasks. Most Speedsters use their superhuman speed and react at superhuman speeds; therefore, they must run for extended periods or operate for a large amount of time. Their bodies can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. Superhuman Speed - Speed Force conduits have one main ability above all else. Conduits are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in their universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. Older speedsters have a reduced but maxed speed of 770mph which is just below sonic booms allowing them to react to situations without causing civilians undo stress. Speedsters in their prime can travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for conduits to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speedsters unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may detach themselves from the Speed Force or even become part of the Speed Force by accident. Vortex Creations - Speed Force conduits that plant themselves on the ground and rotate their extremities can cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through their focused funnel. Creatively, Speedsters can create tornadoes and gusts with their arms. Notes Obtaining this ability can either be developed naturally through training or through a combination of an inborn ability to handle this perceptual dissonance and outside influences. The various Flashes can be considered the Dc comics version of Remy LeBeau (New Son) Parakinesis is the ability to move space around an object, or person, or whatever allows you to move the object without affecting it at all. EXAMPLES: A section of water can be moved without warping the water. Fire can be moved without being affected by the air. An object in motion will stay in motion, but won't actually leave the manipulated space. Because of that, it overrides things like telekinesis. Parakinesis is to the flash as tactical telekinesis is to superman. An all-essential function of relative stasis contrasted with special transition Category:Speed